


makes your head spin 'round

by hapakitsune



Series: on the brink [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's first kiss with Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makes your head spin 'round

The first time Mark went in with his mom to see Eduardo, he was grounded for putting a fake virus on his sister's computer and his mom was punishing him by dragging him around on her errands. Mark had already gone with her to the mall and Cosco and was ready to just sulk in the waiting room while his mom talked to her financial advisor —

— and then Eduardo walked out of his office, his hair slicked back and his shirt open an unprofessional two buttons. Mark sucked in a breath, feeling as though he had been hit in the stomach, and stared blankly at Eduardo while his mom shook his hand.

"Hey, good to see you," Eduardo said, and then he looked over at Mark. "Oh, is this your son?"

"Yes, this is Mark," his mom said, and Mark got to his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Hi," he mumbled, and he looked at Eduardo's hair, wondering it would look like mussed up instead of shellacked down. 

"Nice to meet you," Eduardo said, holding out his hand. Mark took it after a moment of hesitation and tried not to shudder at the warm, dry touch of Eduardo's palm. He didn't quite succeed, and he caught Eduardo giving him a curious glance. 

"Yeah," Mark said brusquely, and his mom rolled her eyes. 

"Don't mind Mark, he's always like this," she said, but Mark didn't pay much attention, fixated instead on the shadow at the hollow of Eduardo's throat. 

He sat in the office with his mom, trying to hide the horrible hard-on he had, and stared at Eduardo with his mouth dry. He suddenly _wanted_ so many things that he had never even thought of before, things he never would have guessed he wanted. 

He finally started paying attention when Eduardo mentioned his name and he jerked to look at Eduardo guiltily, wondering if any of his thoughts were showing on his face. 

"Mark's college fund is coming along nicely," Eduardo was saying. Mark listened as his mom and Eduardo talked, and he realized that Eduardo was really incredibly smart. Mark looked around the office and spotted a diploma from Harvard on the wall next to one from Columbia. He clenched his hands into fists and wished his mom could have found a stupid, unattractive financial advisor. 

"Mark," Eduardo said, and Mark jerked back to look at him. "Your mom has told me so much about you."

Mark scowled. "Great."

"Oh, no!" Eduardo said, shaking his head and smiling a little. Mark's stomach flipped over. "It was all good stuff." He gave Mark this tiny, secretive smile. "She said you like to do programming."

"That's why he's here," Mark's mom said. "Put a fake virus on his sister's computer, scared the living daylights out of her. So now he's grounded." She reached out to pinch Mark's arm, and Mark ducked away, cheeks heating infuriatingly. 

"Mom," he complained, hating that Eduardo was seeing him like this, like a stupid child who played pranks on his sisters. 

"That's impressive," Eduardo said with all apparent sincerity. "I've never been very good with computers. Everything else, fine, it's just computers."

"I could teach you a little," Mark said without thinking, and Eduardo smiled, bright and genuine. 

"Thanks, Mark," Eduardo said, like they were friends, and Mark had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't smile in response.

Mark spent a few weeks in a furious, lustful daze, jerking off every night thinking of Eduardo. He thought he should probably be freaking out more about his sudden sexual awakening, but there was no point in denying his attraction to Eduardo. He kept thinking about Eduardo's smile, his self-deprecating laughs, his long fingers and his mouth, god, Mark didn't even know what it was that he wanted, but he knew he wanted it with Eduardo. 

The next time Mark saw Eduardo, he was with his mom again — but this time, he had volunteered to go. His mom gave him a weird look when he offered, but she didn't question it and let him tag along. 

"Good to see you again, Mark," Eduardo said, and Mark felt himself flush in response. 

"Yeah," he said, looking down. "Hi."

Eduardo laughed a little, but it was good-natured, kind. Mark bit the inside of his lip and glanced up to see that Eduardo was watching him with an amused and strangely fond expression. 

Mark swallowed and followed them into Eduardo's office. He caught the secretary giving him a curious look and he glared at her self-consciously. 

After the meeting was over, he told his mom that he was going to help Eduardo with his computer, like he had promised, and she smiled, looking pleased. "Oh, Mark," she said, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He scowled, trying to duck away. "I'm glad. Isn't Eduardo a great guy?"

"Yeah," Mark said, scooting away from her. "I'll ask him for a ride home."

"If Mr. Saverin can't, I can," the secretary volunteered, smiling at Mark.

"Thank you, Delaney," Mark's mom said. Embarrassingly, she kissed Mark's forehead and then left with a cheerful wave. 

Mark let out a sigh of relief and shuffled back towards Eduardo's office. He knocked and poked his head in. "Hi," he said. "What would you like me to show you?"

Eduardo, it turned out, had a tendency to lean in close so he could watch what Mark was doing. Mark made the mistake of turning his head once and almost brushed his face against Eduardo's cheek. He jerked back, heart pounding, and he shifted his legs, hoping Eduardo wouldn't glance down. 

"God, thank you so much," Eduardo said when Mark pushed the chair back. "I'll try to remember all of that."

Before he can stop himself, Mark blurts out, "You can call me. Anytime. I won't charge."

"I couldn't do that," Eduardo said. 

Mark wilted a little and said, "Yeah — yeah, okay."

"Oh, no!" Eduardo's eyes went wide, and he waved his hands emphatically. "I meant, I couldn't let you do it for free. I'd _love_ to have someone I could call for this stuff, Delaney is hopeless."

"Thanks very much, boss!" Delaney called from her desk. 

Eduardo smiled brightly at Mark and reached for his keys. "You ready to go? You should probably get home."

"Okay," Mark said reluctantly, and he trailed after Eduardo out of the office and down the stairs to Eduardo's sleek black car. Mark slumps inside and tries not to stare too obviously at Eduardo's profile.

"You went to Harvard?" Mark asked, desperate to find a topic of conversation. "I saw it on your wall."

"Yeah, I went there for undergrad," Eduardo said cheerfully. "You thinking of applying there? Your mom tells me you're really smart."

Mark really wished Eduardo would stop mentioning his mom. "I don't know."

"You should," Eduardo said. "It's great, I think you'd like it." He rambled about Harvard for a minute or two, then glanced sheepishly at Mark. "Sorry. I'm talking too much."

"No," Mark said, shaking his head. "It's — it's fine."

"Okay," Eduardo said. He laughed a little, shaking his head. "Tell me where the turn to your house is?"

Mark pointed ahead and said, "Left up here."

Eduardo made the turn and pulled up in front of Mark's house. Mark didn't move, his hands tucked in his lap as he stared at Eduardo. After a moment, Eduardo looked at Mark and said, "Well, it was nice —"

Mark leaned over the gear shift and pressed a kiss to Eduardo's lips, his stomach churning nauseatingly and his hands shaking. Eduardo didn't move, his lips like stone against Mark's, and a hot flush of humiliation started to creep up Mark's neck. 

He was about to pull back so he could flee inside the house and never see Eduardo again as long as he lived — but then Eduardo raised his hand to cup Mark's jaw and kissed him back, warm and gentle and so perfect that Mark had to squeeze his eyes shut. 

Mark gasped a little and opened his mouth to Eduardo, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Eduardo's neck and hauling himself up onto his knees so he could kneel on the seat. Eduardo couldn't seem to stop kissing him now, his lips moving restlessly across Mark's mouth, to his cheek, his jaw — 

— and then he pulled back, shaking his head. "We can't — Mark, you're sixteen."

"So?" Mark asked, trying to pull Eduardo back. 

"It's wrong," Eduardo said weakly. "And your mother is right there in the house."

Mark had to admit he had a point on that last one. "Okay," he said, and he slid back. "But I'm coming back to see you."

"Oh, god," Eduardo said, and Mark was pleased to see that Eduardo's cheeks were flushed, his eyes glassy. "You really shouldn't."

Mark pressed another, fleeting kiss to Eduardo's mouth and then hopped out of the car. "See you soon!" he called, and he hurried up the path to the front door, hoping he didn't look too rumpled.


End file.
